Mis-take
Mis-take is written by Violetofen4. Enjoy~ ---- It was cold and dark in the long, narrow hallways of 935. Everything was bleak and damp. All but two scientists were asleep. All was silent. One of the two was a tall man, lean but thin-structured, a bit awkward in stature. He had bright green eyes and well-combed brown hair. The other, another man, was a bit smaller, but frail and gentle in nature, with a bright look in his eyes. "Porter, are you sure you want to do this?" the first man asked warily. Porter nodded gleefully. "Anything for science, Doctor Maxis!" he responded cheerily as a young lad. He sat down on the lab table. "Strap me in," Porter added. Maxis looked a bit unwilling, but began to grab the strong leather binds around the younger man's arms and legs to the chrome table. "Are you certain you're going to do this?" Maxis repeated. Porter grew impatient with a twitch of his eyebrows. "Yes, again, of course, anything for science!" Porter closed his eyes as a metal headpiece settled gently, yet tightly, around his cranium. Maxis began to walk away. .::. It seemed like forever. Porter was lying there, dreaming about his recently completed Ray Gun model. He was tired and dizzy from waiting. Everything was strange. He didn't quite remember what Maxis was exactly asking to do to him, but he didn't care. It was for improving mankind, right? Then finally his leader returned, holding a elongated, sharp needle, with an eerie reddish-green liquid with a faint glow inside. "This is your final chance, are you sure you want to do this?" Maxis asked again. Porter nodded again. "Doctor Maxis, I am ready to save the future generations with whatever happens." he assured him with a chapped smile. Maxis' eyes scanned over Porter's arm with care, before noting against the pale frame a faded blue vein. It was perfect for the injection of the syrum. With care, he took the sharp needle and carefully poked it right into the spot. Porter winced for a moment, but eased as the liquid slowly entered his body. Maxis withdrew, taking the needle to the disposal box and tossing it in. He clicked the box top shut, then grabbed his notebook. "Porter, how do you feel?" .::. Porter smiled again, as strong as ever. "I'm fine, Doctor Maxis. Really fine-" But suddenly, Maxis' eyes widened, making Porter stop mid sentence. "Your hands, they're growing thinner!" he shrieked. Porter turned his head slightly, then felt a sharp pain in his side. He froze to the spot, but then started writhing in severe, sharp spasms of pain. Everything grew hazed with blackness. A thick cloud of fog covered his vision. "Ludvig, what have you done!? My head, it's on fire!" Porter cried out. Everything hurt. Suddenly everything went dark. .::. Maxis grabbed his pistol, aiming at Porter's head, but couldn't bring himself to do it. The scene was horrendous. He wasn't even sure it was Porter anymore. The man's arms had grown so slender and thin, his skin papery. His eyes were slowly sinking into his skull, and his teeth all now large fangs. his whole body was quivering and shrinking into something smaller, smaller. Maxis shakily remembered the ingredients. 115, Nova Gas, 176, 198, Water... Was it the Nova extracts that were causing the deformation. The room scented of rotting corpses. Then it was no longer Porter. It was a zombie-like creature with no eyes and a huge, fanged mouth. It was on all fours, but it didn't lunge. Maxis made the first move, he took the pistol, aimed, and took it out in one blow. He sat there, in the corner for what seemed to be hours. He couldn't tell if it was day or night, he could hear Samantha down the hall at one point but didn't move out of fear. Then Schuster entered the room. "Doctor Maxis, why are you on the floor? We've been searching for you and Porter for hours!" he snapped, but then sighed. "So...you're here, where's Port?" he asked calmly. Maxis slowly stood up, dropping his pistol. "I've made a terrible mistake." Category:Fanfiction